A Light in the Dark
by Xelphina
Summary: It was a long winter indeed. A winter in which nobody ever forgot. It was the winter of Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sayruun’s Death. R&R Very sad but worth reading.


A Light in the Dark (A story said threw Amelia's eyes.)  
  
A/N: Ok people, I'm an Amelia supporter! (Z/A FOREVER! Muahahahahahaha! Oh, yeah! If you haven't seen The Slayers TRY then you may not understand some bits of this. Just a warning. :P) So don't get the impression that I don't think she's cool from this story, k? I just wanted to write something sad or weird...(Don't flame me if it's a bit OOC) I was probably high off Sanrio's Kiwi Fruit Flavored Keroppi bubblegum when I got the idea...(Yummy!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a busy day in Seyruun. Since she was of royal blood and the rightful princess of her splendid Kingdom, Amelia was entitled to hard labor. She had a reason to be tired, yet, she felt unusually drowsy this single cold night. As she stood there, in her room, she stopped to ponder life for a moment. She slowly walked over and sat in front of her mirror. 'My hair,' She thought, 'It's so messy...' She picked up her hairbrush and started to comb through it. She stared into the mirror, a young youth with short black hair stared back at her. She gazed at herself sleepily.  
  
Frozen snowflakes fell silently to the Earth from the heavens above. The white crystals seemed to flood the lands around them as they gathered in one large, untouched ocean. The air itself could feel the bitter sting of winter. Families huddled closely together infront of blazing fires as the frosty solitude crept slowly upon them concealing their every thought and word.  
  
Amelia continued to brush her hair, though it had been far rid of tangles or snags. She could see the snow pile atop the outside of her windowsill. She sat there, in the darkness and still...alone, for several minutes, asking herself the very same questions repeatedly. 'Why is it,' She wondered to her lonesome, 'Why is it that I am here? Do I have meaning or a true purpose? Miss Lina, she treats me as if I where a child, but does not see that that I am a princess? Others may not think so, but being the heir to a throne of a great Kingdom is just as hard work opposed to what she does: Nothing. She has the right to travel freely and to wherever she desires, I do not. I carry the heavy burden of ruling a Kingdom and its people. As for Gourry, the same. Born into this world as free as one could be. Far before I was born the plans for my life were already set.' After confirming this, she was brought to her second intention. 'Why is it she left us? Left father? Left me? Why did mother have to go? Why did Gracia abandon me here? Could she not have taken me with her? Gracia, we may have not been very close as small children, but sometimes even I miss your company. Do you ever miss me? Miss father? Miss mother? Or home? Don't. Stay wherever you went or are. Never come back to this...this...cage? No, prison!' As she thought this, Amelia could feel the tears trailing down her face to where they then fell and disappeared into her lap. The once happy glow in her eyes had faded making her seem more delirious and dull. She was no longer the once care-free and happy princess she had been. She now thought of her motivation and fathers theory: 'Justice.' She said quietly to herself. 'What does justice really have to do with all this? I was raised and taught to serve Justice, but now...now it almost seems like a distant memory. Humans do not thrive on Justice, nor does anything. Justice is merely an idea, created by one for thought and consideration. Power. Hope.' Her hairbrush fell to the floor as the silence filled the very breath she breathed.' Happiness. What is it like to be truly happy? Can anyone ever be truly happy? Is it possible? To live without fear. And never be hurt. I think it not. But with love...' She rose and staggered over to her bed. She lay on it and let the questions sink even deeper into her.  
  
By now the snow had risen a fair three inches or so. Ice glazed the corners of her windows. It would be a long winter indeed. A winter in which no one would ever forget.  
  
'Love...' Amelia mouthed. 'But for whom do I really love?' A solemn image swept threw her mind. It was a tall figure clothed in beige with a very serious, yet gentle look about him. 'Mister Zelgadis. Why is it you denied my offer? The offer to come home with me? Was it because you were afraid? Or maybe you realized, long before I, the responsibility of living up to royal expectations.' She rolled over on her bed, now facing the ceiling. She stared at it for a long while. She soon found herself rounding on her first question, 'Why is it that I am here? Why am I here if I'll eventually die? All things die given time, I know that now. So, why am I here? Is there no true purpose for the human race, except to be used as cattle by the higher races? What is it like...to die?  
  
A chill swept through the room. Though no window was open, it was there. It seemed to hover above Amelia, as if reading her every emotion and thought.  
  
She knew what she had to do. Amelia got to her feet and stood transfixed. Her mind made up. She turned and walked silently over to her wardrobe. She reached up and pulled out her finest evening gown. She took off the simple dress she was wearing and put the gown on. Amelia then grabbed a warm wool blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Avoiding the mirror as she left what once was her room, she walked slowly through the halls of the castle which now would forever remain a memory.  
  
The guards themselves had been hypnotized by the snow and had fallen into a very deep slumber. They did not notice the passing princess as she walked by. Their dreams were filled with joy, love, and for some, greed.  
  
Amelia slipped through the doors to the small residence outside. She was careful not to wake the guards, but doubted they would even stir. She stepped into the snow and took off threw the town. As she walked Amelia could hear the snow crunching beneath her feet. She walked for what seemed to be for ever and eventually ended up near the outskirts of the Kingdom in which she was to rule, but no longer.  
  
More snow was falling now, and faster. Sometimes, when the winds would collide, the frozen stars would lash out in every direction, often causing beautiful pictures and designs to arouse.  
  
Amelia looked up into the sky, as if unsure about something. For that something, that one something, was holding her back. 'No.' She said. 'It's time I end this.' She drew from behind her blanket a small dagger. In one swift movement the deadly object had pierced into her stomach. Amelia released her grip and fell backwards into the snow. The pain was unbearable and seemed to spread throughout her body. She could even feel a sharp tingling pain in her fingers. She faced the sky and watched the snow surround her. She felt it land softly on her burning cheeks. Amelia dare not look at what she had just done. For she could feel the blood pulsing from her every limb toward the open wound. Her breath was no longer deep and clear but segmented and short. Amelia gasped for air, but it wouldn't come. Her eyes weld up with tears that she could hardly contain. They poured down the sides of her face into the blood sodden snow where they then blendid and became one. She tried to scream but ended up drowning in her own words. She fell silent. So silent you would think her dead. But no, this girl was still alive, though hardly. Her eyes glazed and lips turned blue. Her complexion flushed to match the colour of her surroundings, white. Amelia was dead. The only flicker of life remain in her mind. For her finale question had been answered and she merely needed to reply. 'So this...' She thought, 'This, is what it is like... to... die.....'  
  
It was a long winter indeed. A winter in which nobody ever forgot. It was the winter of Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sayruun's Death.  
  
There was no Amelia now. She was gone, forever. A simple memory. The snow had covered somewhat of her body, but the blood was still there. Everywhere. For there was nothing now. Nothing but a light in the Dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Or was it to tragic...I dunno. I'd appreciate reviews! No flames though. No, I don't have anything against Amelia. I was just really bored and wanted something to friggin write about. I'm thinking about doing one on Zelgadis next. Er, but don't worry. He wont die. It's not like I'm gonna kill off all the Slayers gang. Buh-Byez! 


End file.
